


Pressure

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Illnesses/Disabilities Alphabet Challenge [21]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan has ulcers on his arse, Dax because I like the word, Josh thinks Max and Dan have a Sudocrem fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has pressure ulcers on his arse, Max is a <i>really</i> good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> U is for (pressure) Ulcer. It was originally going to be (stomach) ulcer, but I struggled with it for too long, so I changed it. We're getting to the harder letters, now. There aren't many illnesses or disabilities beginning with U, V, W, X, Y or Z, so I'll be glad when I'm done with these ones.

When Dan approaches Max, he’s surprised to see a dark flush and an embarrassed look on Dan’s face. Dan isn’t the kind of person to get flustered, or embarrassed. In fact, Max doesn’t think he’s ever seen his boyfriend this flustered. Dan mumbles something that Max doesn’t catch, and when he asks him to repeat himself, he flushes darker.

“I need you to look at my arse,” he repeats, refusing to meet Max’s eyes.

“Why?” Max asks, baffled, and Dan sighs.

“Because it fucking hurts, and the skin feels hot, solid and swollen, and I’m worried,” he explains, and Max nods.

“Alright, give us a look, then.”

Max takes one look, and hisses through his teeth. Dan’s right, the skin is hot to the touch, and bright red, badly swollen, but painfully solid.

“You really, really need to go to the doctor with this,” Max insists, and Dan sighs and nods.

“I thought that, but I was hoping it wasn’t that bad,” he replies, before looking up the nearest GP surgery, and phoning to make an appointment.

Thanks to a cancellation, Dan manages to see a doctor that afternoon. It turns out that due to almost constant touring, night after night of sitting in the same position for ninety minutes while sweating profusely, has led to him developing pressure ulcers on his buttocks and thighs. The doctor recommends covering the affected areas with Sudocrem three times a day, and keeping them covered with foam dressings for the next week, at least, and to invest in a specialist foam or gel pad for the stool of his drum kit, to avoid further ulcers in the future. 

When he gets back to the bus, he goes straight to the back room, where he knows Max will be. He relays what the doctor said, and holds up the tub of Sudocrem and the box of foam dressings he bought on his way back.

“Any chance you love me enough to cover my arse in Sudocrem?” He asks, and Max laughs, taking them both from him.

“I never thought I’d say this to you in a way that wasn’t sexual, but trousers down and bend over,” he replies, making Dan laugh loudly as he does as he’s told. Max is half way through, when Josh wanders in. His eyes go wide, as he immediately thinks he’s walked in on them indulging in some weird fetish, and he quickly backs out.

When they’re done, and Dan’s smiling in relief as the mild anaesthetic in the cream takes away most of the pain, they head downstairs to reassure Josh. He’s sitting with Matt and Chris, and the three of them give them weird looks as they come in, which only intensify when Dan sits down with a wince.

“Whatever the hell you two were up to, we don’t want to know about it, just… Next time, hang something on the doorknob to warn us, yeah?” Matt tells them, and Dan snorts. 

He explains to them what they were actually doing, and they’re relieved and sympathetic, until Chris laughs softly.

“All these years, you’ve been acting like a grumpy old man, now you have the arse of one,” he jokes, and even Dan laughs with them.

The ulcers clear up within a week, and Dan takes the doctor’s advice by investing in a gel cushion for when he’s drumming. He starts taking better care of his skin, too, and thankfully, it works, Max never has to go near Dan’s arse in a way that isn’t sexual ever again.


End file.
